Candle lighters and extinguishers in contemporary use are often limited in lighting and extinguishing the flame in present candle arrangements. For example, it is difficult to light by hand with an ordinary friction-type safety match without burning one's fingers relatively large candles such as those which are 4 or more inches in diameter and 10 or so inches high after they have burned several inches. An obvious solution to the problem is to use long matches. However these are somewhat expensive and frequently difficult to locate when the need arises. Further, when candles are placed in hurricane lamps, globes, vases or other containers, the same basic problem exists. Known commercially available lighters which use combustible gas or wick material are, because of their shape and bulk, unhandy and impracticable for igniting the flame in the above-mentioned candle arrangements. Other methods exist such as holding safety matches by tweezers and the like. However these means tend to be overly clumsy and frequently difficult to manipulate.
The same general comments set forth above apply to the extinguishing of the flame of the candle inasmuch as present day extinguishers are often mounted on a shaft in a relationship of approximately a 90.degree. angle or more which does not permit the extinguisher to be lowered into various containers for the candle. The candle can, of course, simply be blown out but this causes some danger that hot wax may be displaced and land on the individual who is extinguishing the candle or someone else nearby or on linen or furniture. Also simply covering the top of the container is effective provided a nonflamable material is used for this purpose which may not always be handy.
In view of the foregoing problems, a present need exists with the increasing use of candles for lighting arrangements for special occasions in the home and otherwise, and indeed a need has long existed, for a device which is particularly suitable for both lighting and extinguishing candles which are in vases or otherwise difficult to reach and which at the same time may be easily stored so that it is conveniently available when a requirement for its function arises.